


My Love, My Everything

by waughisme



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oaths & Vows, i don't even know what i just wrote, romantic and square is hip and aware, this is what happens when it is spring break and you are up until 4 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waughisme/pseuds/waughisme
Summary: Patroclus has a bad day at school but things are looking up when Achilles arrives on the scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> Here is my first attempt at Achilles/Patroclus. I love these dorks and just wanted to write a story about them because....ugh... the feels. And I was listening to "King" by Lauren Aquilina and got all emotional, which led me to write a fanfic. I just wish they were real and even though they are not I just want them to be happy. 
> 
> Anyways, this story is set in high school, modern world. I tried to look up some historical accuracies but couldn't find any, so it is of my own imagination or things I might have heard/read about over the course of my long life of being here on Earth for twenty-one years that has been stored away in my conscious mind. 
> 
> Please go easy on me if you think it is terrible. I have to admit that I love every story on here that is about Achilles/Patroclus, so I was nervous about posting this. However, kudos and comments are always encouraging and very grateful. 
> 
> If you do decide to stick around and read it (and love it), thank you!!! <3 happy reading!
> 
> (trigger warning: there is a scene that involves a knife and blood play)  
> (all mistakes are mine)  
> (http://the-nerve-of-the-girl.tumblr.com)

“Before you leave class here are your essays.”

Patroclus put his books away into his backpack before standing up and pushing his chair in. 

“Watch it Patro,” said some student who shoved pass Patroclus. More students pushed passed him as he tried to get to the teacher to get his essay. 

Patroclus stopped trying to get in front and instead waited patiently until the classroom cleared out before he finally moved forward. He saw that his teacher already sat down at her desk and turned to the computer.

“Um, Ms. Applebaum,” Patroclus said smiling. He dug his nails into his palms out of nervousness, especially when she slowly turned and eyed him wondering why any student would pick Friday afternoon to stay after class to talk to the teacher. 

“Yes,” she said annoyed.

“Um…sorry, but I didn’t get my essay. I was, um, I was in the back and…”

Ms. Applebaum let out a sigh and opened the folder to find his essay. After finding it under a few other worksheets, the elderly teacher came across it and handed it to him. 

“Thank you so much, Ms. Applebaum. Have a nice weekend!”

Patroclus didn’t wait for her to reply and wish him one as well. As he went out into the hallway, he looked down at his essay to see what he got. 

“F-,” Patroclus said to himself. He began to flip through the pages and see red pen ink all over the paper, criticisms written in extensive cursive. _What did I do wrong_ , he thought to himself. He never ever got an F, let alone an F minus. He couldn’t go home with this hanging over his head.

“Ms. Applebaum,” Patroclus said, knocking on the open door. He saw his teacher quickly exit out of whatever she was looking at and began to shuffle the papers on her desk with her face shading from white to red. 

“Yes, what do you want, Pat,” she said aggravatingly and turning her face only half-way to eye Patroclus and staring down at the floor. Patroclus hated when people called him Pat.

“Um, I was just wondering why I got an F on my essay.”

“Because.”

“Because what, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Because of the topic that you chose.”

“I got it from the book that you assigned.”

“Mr. Menoitiades, there were 36 different chapters you could have selected from and out of all those you picked the one about The Sacred Band of Thebes.”

“What’s wrong with that? It was in the book. I even used outside sources from the library database for extra credit.”’

Ms. Applebaum rolled her eyes. “Yes, but this is a Catholic school, Mr. Menoitiades. We do not support the vices of the Ancient Greeks.” 

“But, it happened. It’s real, it’s history.”

“Mr. Menoitiades, I am not going to debate you on this. I’m sorry but that is your final grade for the paper. There will be two more essays that I am going to assign, and if you go by the rubric then you’ll get a better grade.” 

Patroclus let go of a breath. He wasn’t going to win this argument. 

“Alright,” he said softly, and looked back at his teacher. A few agonizing seconds went by between the teacher and student.

“Okay, you can leave the room now,” Ms. Applebaum said. 

Patroclus left and walked out into the crowded hallway. His locker was on the other side of school at the very end of that hall. He got his books that he needed for homework that weekend and proceeded to lockup and head back to the main entrance. 

Patroclus thought for sure he was the only senior at the high school that didn’t drive himself to school, let alone own a car. He had to depend on his mother to pick him up and often times she was late. 

He waited with a few freshmen and sophomores, who depended on their parents or relatives to pick them up. Usually he waited outside on the bench and would read a book, but today it was unusually hot. Scorching hot to be precise. Instead, he opted to stay inside the air conditioned building. He leaned up against the wall and pulled out a book to read. 

Twenty minutes went by and still no sign of his mother’s car. Two stray students was all that was left and they began to talk to each other, ignoring Patroclus. One of the student’s ride came and he left, leaving Patroclus and the sophomore. Within seconds, that student’s ride came and she left as well. 

Patroclus looked around the room and saw that he was the only one left.

He waited to call his mother. He didn’t call her earlier because he didn’t want to bother her in case she was driving or on her way. He could wait, but this is getting ridiculous. It was almost a full hour of just waiting. 

Patroclus pulled out his phone and tapped on his mother’s contact. A few rings went by before she finally answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi, mom! Just wondering if you’re on your way.”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“I can’t pick up today because I have a 3 o’clock meeting and then some of my co-workers and I are going out for drinks and dinner to celebrate Jane’s birthday, so I won’t be home until late tonight.”

Patroclus went silent. He would have remembered if his mother told him that she wouldn’t be picking him up.

“I’m sorry, Patroclus. I thought I told you. Well, anyways, I figured one of your friends could give you a ride.”

She sounded like as if he had a thousand good friends who would drop everything just to give him a ride home. Patroclus only had one friend and that was Achilles, but he had a track and field practice after school so he couldn’t give him one. Not that Patroclus would have asked Achilles for a ride- he didn’t want to appear to him as though he was needy. 

“Patroclus, are you there?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll see you tonight or maybe tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Bye sweetie!” His mother was the first to hang up. 

Patroclus turned his phone off and looked outside. It was so hot out that he could see the heat coming off the tar streets. 

His home was only about four or five miles away from school. He could walk it if he really wanted to. Well, actually, he had no other choice. The school would be closing soon for the weekend and he would have to leave. He wasn’t going to wait around for Achilles because he didn’t want to come off as desperate, and more than likely he would be around his friends when Patroclus would see him. 

Patroclus still didn’t understand why Achilles talked to him. Their fathers worked at the same company for a few years, but Patroclus’ dad left to join another. Sometimes their company would have family oriented events where Patroclus and Achilles would see each other and play. There was a few years that went by that they didn’t see each other until they saw each other one day at high school and they grew from acquaintances to the best of friends. 

Achilles had his own group of friends, as well as adoring fans amongst the students. Everybody loved him. He tried to incorporate Patroclus into his group of friends, but it was only when he wasn’t looking that they would pick on Patroclus with the meanest insults and lies. They told him that Achilles only kept him around for help on homework. Patroclus never told Achilles that they would say this to him because he hated confrontation. That, and he didn’t want Achilles to worry or anything. Sometimes he wondered if Achilles even cared. Maybe he only talked to him because he felt sorry for Patroclus. After all he was the kid who sat by himself in the cafeteria reading his book and barely touching his lunch. Achilles was nice to everyone and maybe he was just being nice to him as well. 

They would always be sure to hangout at least three times a week. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, Patroclus noticed, that these were the days Achilles would always want to hangout. The rest of the week was spent training or being with family or friends, especially on Fridays. 

Patroclus liked when they would hangout with each other. They would spend the days going to the library and get a study room to do homework, but always get sidetracked with funny stories about what they saw or heard during that day at school. Other times they would explore around town, milling about and just talking about everything and nothing, always laughing. And sometimes they would have serious conversations, especially if it was about college. Achilles was never malicious. Still, Patroclus had his doubts of the beautiful blond boy, who was the all-star athlete with a scholarship to any Top Ten college of his choice. People always filled his head with doubt. He still couldn’t tell the difference between tolerance or genuine interest. 

The overall point of this is that he wasn’t going to walk down to the locker room after the track team was done with practice and ask Achilles Pelides for a ride home because his mother forgot him. 

No, he was going to walk. 

* * *

 

The walk home was fine in the beginning. The first five or ten minutes was no problem. Patroclus got to the stoplight and waited for the traffic to pass along. He calculated that he still had three more stoplights left to come to, two train tracks to walk over, and one street with two lanes of traffic that he would have to wait until clear. It was Friday, so hopefully traffic wouldn’t be so bad. 

Patroclus watched as the crossing sign give him the light to go. As he stepped onto the crosswalk, a car began honking at him as they almost hit when making a right turn. Patroclus stumbled a bit and watched as the jerk sped away. 

Patroclus passed over the first train tracks. His legs felt tired and he could feel his toes going numb. From all the walking, his socks began to fall down, leaving his ankles to rub against the inside of his shoes causing blisters. He sat down on the grass and took of his shoes to fix his sock when another car began honking in his direction again. 

“Patroclus,” someone shouted at him.

Patroclus looked over to see who was harassing him. 

“Hi, Achilles,” he said smiling at his realization that it was not some school bully.

“What are you doing?” Achilles simultaneously smiled at him and had a look of confusion. 

“I’m just going home.” Patroclus added a laugh.

“Come in, I’ll give you a ride.”

“Oh, no, really it’s fine. I can walk.”

“Patroclus, c’mon I’ll take you home. The sun will already be down by the time you get there.”

Patroclus nervously laughed.  “No, really Achilles, I’m fine.”

Achilles’ smile left his face. “I’m not going until you get in the car.”

Patroclus stared at him. He hoped none of Achilles’ friends were around watching this scene.

“Okay,” he said nodding and giving in. 

Patroclus opened the door and sat down. Achilles started driving and looked over at Patroclus.

“Why were you walking?”

“I forgot that my mom wasn’t going to pick me up today. She’s going to be in the city the whole day.”

“Oh. And your dad couldn’t get you either?”

“He’s away on business in Europe.”

Achilles went back to looking out at the road. “Well, I’m glad I saw you. It’s hot as hell out there. Probably would’ve passed out from the heat.”

Patroclus agreed. _I probably would pass out on the side of the road and it would take the weekend before my mother realized I wasn’t home_ , he thought.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages either. Why don’t you sit with me anymore at lunch?”

_Your friends, that’s why._

“I just use the time to study and catch up on homework. It’s not you or anything.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. I miss seeing you. You stopped texting me too.”

Patroclus stopped texting and calling because one of Achilles’ friends compared Patroclus to that of a pathetic dog that follows its master around. He said other vile and cruel things to him, and unfortunately Patroclus believed it. Also, he remembered something Ms. Applebaum said in class that day: If something is too good to be true, it probably is. Well, Achilles was too good to true, alright. He was everything that Patroclus loved, and never in his life did he find or could believe that someone could even be remotely interested in what he had to say. Therefore, he cut all ties to him.

“I mean, we saw each other two weeks ago.”

“That doesn’t really mean anything. We always hang out together every week. And besides, all we did was homework.”

“Not just that. We played video games.”

“Yeah, for like, two minutes. Then I had to go home for dinner.”

Patroclus ran out of excuses.

“Wanna come over to my house,” Achilles asked.

Patroclus was taken aback by this.

“Isn’t it Friday?”

“Yeah.”

“Aren’t you with your friends on Friday? Don’t you have a track meet later or anything?”

“No, that got cancelled because of the weather, and you’re my best friend. So why can’t we hangout today?”

“I mean, if you really want to,” Patroclus said dumbfounded.

“Yeah sure. Wanna go swimming? This is the type of day that can only be spent in the pool. And my mom isn’t home, so you don’t have to worry.”

Achilles’ mother hated Patroclus. She thought he was too weird and couldn’t understand how someone like her son could associate himself with such a nerd. 

“Okay,” Patroclus said.

“Don’t get so excited,” Achilles said, laughing to himself.

* * *

 

Achilles pulled into the driveway of his mansion that he called ‘house.’ He parked the car and got out with Patroclus following behind. 

They dropped their book bags off in the mudroom and walked to the kitchen.

“Want anything to eat? Drink?”

“No, thank you,” Patroclus said. He should have felt happier or at least some improvement on whether or not Achilles really liked him. They never hung out on Fridays, so this had to be good. Right?

Achilles went into the laundry room and came out with two swimming shorts, throwing a pair at Patroclus. “Hope they fit,” he said.

Patroclus went to the bathroom to get changed and headed outside to the pool. 

The sun was beaming down and not a cloud was in the sky. Achilles and Patroclus sat next to each other on one of the stairs in the pool with the water reaching up to their chests. The water was still and everything was quiet. Not even the birds were singing. Achilles hated the awkward silence, and Patroclus remained in the state of anxiety of thinking about that F minus on his essay, and the fact that he was sitting with Achilles in his swimming pool. This was the first time they ever went swimming together, as every time Achilles wanted to invite Patroclus over to swim his mother was always there. Neither one of them had really ever seen each other without their shirts on and even now they still didn’t look at each other. Patroclus wanted to look at Achilles. He always thought he was beautiful, and even deep down at those 2 a.m. conversations he had with himself that he would admit that, yes, he hoped that one day Achilles would kiss him. 

Patroclus jumped at the sound of Achilles’ voice. “What?”

“I said, do you want to play ball or something.”

“Oh, sure.”

Achilles went forth in the water erupting the stillness to get the football at the end of the pool. He threw it at Patroclus, who had to move to go get it. 

“Do you mind if I stand in the middle,” Patroclus asked Achilles, who was at the deep end. Patroclus was not an athlete and he figured Achilles probably thought they would be able to play a game of catch by standing in the shallow and deep end, but Patroclus’ throws only went so far.

“No. Here, I’ll come closer to you,” Achilles said. 

He swam so he was standing in the middle of the pool and Patroclus remained in the shallow end. 

“So, what’s up? How are you,” Achilles asked.

“I’m fine,” Patroclus said.

“You sure? You seem on the edge.”

“Yeah. I don’t know. It’s the usual.”

“What’s the usual?”

“You know- college, school. All that fun stuff.”

“I see. Have you heard back from Columbia?”

“No, not yet. Still thinking about California?”

Achilles shrugged. “Maybe. I was thinking about going out east, but we’ll see.”

Silence overcame the conversation and the only sound was the splashing of the water from the football. 

“How’s Ms. Applebaum’s class going,” Achilles finally said with a smile and a small laugh.

“I don’t even wanna talk about it,” Patroclus said throwing the ball.

“Why?” Achilles threw the ball at Patroclus who caught it just in time before it went over his shoulder. He took a few seconds before replying and throwing it back to Achilles.

“I got an F on an essay.”

Achilles put his arm down and his face turned serious. “What?” In all the years of his friendship with Patroclus, he never knew him to ever have gotten an F on anything school-related. He moved closer to Patroclus, who went back to sitting on the step. “Is that why you’re so upset.”

“Yeah. It was worth a hundred points. I did everything correctly. It was just that she didn’t like the topic because it doesn’t fit with ‘Catholic doctrine’.”

“What did you write about?”

“The Sacred Band of Thebes.”

“What’s that?”

“It was an Ancient Greek battalion of male lovers. They would go into battle with their lovers by their sides. It was suppose to prove a successful way of fighting and winning wars. They were really heroic and even had a monument dedicated to them.”

“What’s wrong with that if it happened? How can she say it didn’t?”

“That’s what I said. She just said that Catholics denounce the act of two men taking a vow to each other to love and be loyal and defend each other. Whatever she was trying to say is absolutely ridiculous, I swear. There is nothing wrong with two men who love each other in the most perfect way that the Sacred Band did.”

“They took vows to each other,” Achilles asked, seeming genuinely interested.

“Yeah.”

“What did they do?”

Patroclus thought back to his essay. “Well, they would say their vows to love and protect one another in war and peace time. And then they would share a meal and drink with each other, and then they would mingle their blood together.”

Patroclus looked over at Achilles to see if he thought he was sounding weird. Achilles only gave a studious look. 

“Sounds fascinating,” Achilles said. 

“Yeah, I thought so too, but Ms. Applebaum didn’t.”

There was a null in the conversation again. 

“We should do that,” Achilles said looking out at the massive backyard.

“What,” Patroclus said looking at Achilles.

“Yeah,” he said turning to Patroclus. “We should do that.”

“Wh…why?”

“Because we’re best friends.”

Patroclus eyed Achilles.

“Really, Patroclus, you’re the only person that I know that I have told everything. I’m more closer to you than anybody else in the whole world.”

“What about your friends? Your teammates?”

“You think I tell them all the stuff I’ve told you?”

“Well, I don’t know.”

“No. Patroclus you’re my best friend, and I think we should make it official, especially since we’ll be going away soon. This way, no matter where we go in this world, we’ll always be united and nobody will ever come between our friendship. We’ll be like the Greeks. _Aristos Achaion._ Best of the Greeks. That will be us.”

Patroclus thought about this. _It’s the damn heat._

“C’mon. Let’s go inside and do it,” Achilles said smiling. 

* * *

 

Patroclus sat on the floor in Achilles bedroom. The sky was turning a lighter blue as it was approaching the evening. He was waiting for Achilles, who went to go get a few things for their ceremony that would seal their friendship. 

Achilles came back with a small table and a piece of cloth. He placed it beside Patroclus and laid out the gingham pattered dishtowel. He left for a bit again but came back with a ciabatta roll and a bottle of red wine and one crystal wine glass. Patroclus rolled his eyes and let out a laugh.

“What,” Achilles asked, setting up his display.

“Are we really doing this?”

“Yes. We have to. Now, I just need a few more things and then we can get started.”

Achilles made trips back and forth bringing candles and white sheets and a handful of daisies that he clearly just went outside and picked from the garden. He set the candles down and began to light them.

“What are the bedsheets for,” Patroclus asked.

“I figured we should go full Greek and wear togas.”

“You got to be kidding me,” Patroclus said looking away and back at Achilles. Achilles got up and went to the bathroom to get change. Patroclus went into the other room and did the same. 

They came back to Achilles’ bedroom both wearing their togas, bare shoulders and exposing a good part of their torsos. 

“I feel like I’m going to a fraternity party,” Patroclus said.

“This is so much better.”

They kneeled down by the small table and candle. 

“Before we begin,” Achilles was beginning to say, but stopped. He began to put a few of the daisies in Patroclus’ hair. Patroclus eyed a few that were next to Achilles and did the same to his head. It felt more like a wedding than a friendship pledge. 

“Shall we begin,” Achilles said.

Patroclus nodded.

“Do you want to start,” Achilles asked.

“I don’t care.”

A silence sat between them for a few seconds.

“Okay, I’ll start,” Achilles said. 

He looked over at one of the candelabras and picked up a ring that was placed on one of the little ledges. 

“Are we getting married.” Patroclus asked.

“I just thought it would make it more official.”

Patroclus eyed Achilles, but finally extended his left hand which Achilles took hold of with both of his. 

He study Patroclus’ olive skin, tracing over the bumps of his knuckles before turning it over to trace the lines on his palm. Patroclus could feel himself blushing. Achilles looked up at him and into his brown eyes. He smiled softly. 

“Patroclus.”

Achilles looked and began to blush as well. He took a deep breath and let it out. Patroclus felt it hit his face and quickly hoped that he would do that again. As this ceremony went on, he now only wanted to be in Achilles’ presence forever. 

Achilles looked back up at Patroclus starting over. 

“Patroclus.” _Pa-tro-clus._ He said his name more tenderly and quietly, sounding out every syllable. He straightened his back and stared in Patroclus’ eyes again. Patroclus only ever wanted to stay captive in those green eyes. 

“I, Achilles, take you, Patroclus, to be my…no, wait, um…I, Achilles, promise you, Patroclus, to be the most loving and loyal friend…I mean, companion. I promise that I will always be there for you during your times of doubt and the times when you are at most peace and cheerful. I promise to do my very best in being a great companion to you. I promise that no matter where we go in this world, should we be together or separated, I will never forget you. I place no one above you. You have my trust, but most importantly you have my love. That’s a promise.”

Patroclus was speechless. He was not expecting to hear this, let alone do any of this, when thinking about how he was going to spend this weekend. 

Achilles picked up the ring and placed it on Patroclus’ left ring finger. It was a black band with a lining of gold. Achilles stared at Patroclus and smiled. Patroclus swallowed and could feel his eyes beginning to water up.

“Did you really mean all of that,” he said, feeling himself choking on his words.

“Of course,” Achilles said quietly.

Patroclus began shaking his head. “Achilles,” was all he could say.

Achilles looked at him in confusion.

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it,” Patroclus said. It was not an exaggeration to say that really nobody cared or really did truly love Patroclus. His parents constantly reminded him that he was a ‘mistake baby,’ the teachers wished he would speak more in class discussion, the kids at school found him weak. But for some reason Achilles saw something in him that was worthy to spend three days out of the week with him, to sit in his bedroom putting to practice Ancient Greek oaths. 

“But I do mean it, Patroclus.”

“But why me? Really, what do you see in me?”

“I don’t know. I… I can’t explain it. I just like you. I like being with you. You know, there are just some things that we can’t explain. I can’t explain why I like you. I just do.”

Patroclus shook his head. “I’m toxic.”

“What?”

“I’m toxic, Achilles. Everyone who likes you hates me. I can’t name another person who likes me or cares about me. Your friends hate me, your mother hates me, everyone hates me. Why would you want to be with someone like that?” 

“Stop it, Patroclus! Stop talking like that!” Achilles lunged forward grabbing hold of Patroclus’ shoulders, face to face with their noses almost touching. Patroclus could feel Achilles’ sweet breath on his face again. They stared in each others eyes. Achilles debated whether or not he should go in for a kiss. He always thought Patroclus’ had the nicest red lips that complimented his tan skin. 

Patroclus slowly loosened his grip on Achilles’ wrists. They went back to their kneeling positions in silence.

“Let’s, um, let’s finish, yeah?” Patroclus said, reaching over to the candelabra and taking the gold band ring. 

Achilles kept his eyes to the ground.

Patroclus reached over and took hold of his hand and brought it over so it was closer to Patroclus’ heart. Those green eyes were looking back up at him again. 

“I, Patroclus, promise you, Achilles, to be your most loving and loyal companion on this Earth. To be a guide when lost, to be a listener when you need someone to talk to, and a supporter when you feel at your lowest. I place my trust in you and ask that you place your trust in me. I promise to take care of you, and to take care of myself so that I can always be there for you. Whatever you ask of me, I will strive to the best of my ability in succeeding what you ask. I promise to place no one before or after you. You are my one and only. And you have all of my love. That’s my promise to you.”

Achilles swallowed his tears. He watched as his companion place the gold ring around his left ring finger. Patroclus stared back up at Achilles. They didn’t know what to do.

“Should I pour the wine,” Patroclus asked.

Achilles nodded. “Sure.”

Patroclus uncorked the red wine and filled the glass. He took the bread and broke off a piece and placed it before Achilles’ delicate lips. Achilles opened his mouth a bit and felt his tongue retrieve the bread and Patroclus’ fingers touch his lips. He swallowed the bread and took what was left from Patroclus’ hand. He did the same thing to Patroclus, but after the bread had entered his mouth, he slowly let his fingers drift from his bottom lip and down to his chin. Achilles then took the wine, which was filled to the rim. At the same time, they took a sip from the glass to get the wine level down a little. Achilles then took a sip and handed the rest over to Patroclus. He watched as Patroclus finished off the drink, a little of the wine staining his lips. 

Oh, how Achilles craved to taste the sweet wine off his companion’s lips. 

“Is that it,” Achilles asked. 

“We don’t have to, but they mingled their blood together.”

“Oh,” Achilles said, and looked over at his desk. He got up and got a piece of paper and dug through his drawers until he came across a small Swiss army knife. He went back over to Patroclus placed the paper before them. 

Patroclus watched as Achilles took the knife to his thumb, digging the tip just enough for it to start bleeding. He passed the knife over to Patroclus who did the same.

Patroclus put the knife down on the table and looked over at Achilles. They finally both smiled at each other. 

“Put them together, I guess,” Achilles said. 

Achilles and Patroclus pressed their bloody thumbs together. Patroclus could feel his heart racing when they did this. It was almost like as if their souls had become one. A few droplets of blood splattered onto the paper, causing them to break eye and thumb contact and look down.

Achilles stared back up at Patroclus smiling.

“I guess that’s it. We are companions until the end of time.”

“Therapon,” Patroclus said. “That’s what they use to call them.” 

Achilles smiled, but Patroclus couldn’t help but feel it was a disappointed smile. 

“You alright, Achilles?”

“Hm? Yes,” he said. “Patroclus, you’re still bleeding.”

“Oh,” he said looking down at the cut on his finger. Patroclus saw a pair of hands wrap around his left hand. He watched as Achilles brought his bloody thumb to his mouth and began to lightly lick it away. He looked up Patroclus, who didn’t realize his mouth fell slightly open. Achilles went back to focusing his attention on Patroclus’ red thumb before finally wrapping his whole mouth around it and slowly sucking at the bleeding thumb. Achilles’ thumb was still bleeding too, but this didn’t seem to bother him. He let it bleed and continued to hold onto Patroclus’ hand letting the blood stain the olive skin. 

Achilles stopped. His mouth was beginning to dry with red. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Patroclus. It was a sweet and chaste kiss that broke when they both needed to breathe. 

Achilles stared up into Patroclus’ eyes. He moved so he was more comfortable. He placed his hand on the side of Patroclus’ face, slightly running a hand over his black hair and finally resting it on his soft cheek. He placed his other hand on the other side of Patroclus’ face and went back in to kiss him. This time it was a series of peck on the lips before Achilles finally broke away to nip at Patroclus’ jaw and chin and cheek. He went back to worshipping Patroclus’ mouth, who wrapped his arms around his lover and opened his mouth to let Achilles explore some more, this time letting his tongue enter. Achilles did the same and shuddered in Patroclus’ arms when he flicked his tongue across Achilles’ lower lip. 

Achilles pulled Patroclus’ closer and let themselves fall to the floor. Patroclus found himself pinned down by Achilles. They continued their kissing and Patroclus let his hands run through Achilles’ golden locks and down his back before finally taking hold of his hips and lightly pressing his fingers into his butt.

Their lips were red and swollen and blush colored their cheekbones with eyes glowing in so much happiness that Patroclus had to look away. Achilles bent down to kiss his exposed shoulder and lightly bite at his collarbones. 

“Do you want me to stop,” Achilles asked.

“No, don’t stop. Keep going.”

Patroclus felt Achilles’ body leave him. He suddenly felt cold and vulnerable and wished that Achilles didn’t get up off of him. He pushed himself up on his elbows and watched as Achilles began to fidget with the tie he made on his toga to keep it together. It finally came apart and Achilles let it fall to the ground. 

Patroclus had never seen him naked before and was only left to his own thoughts. He tried to take in as much as he could of Achilles’ beautiful body. 

Desire came over Patroclus and he wanted to match with Achilles. He got up from the ground, feeling a bit lightheaded, and proceeded to take off the bed sheet. Achilles looked at Patroclus up and down and felt himself gasp.

Patroclus leaned forward, and they both wrapped their arms around each other, this time kissing more passionately all over the face and neck and tugging at each other’s ears. Achilles let go of a soft moan and dug his nails into Patroclus’ back when their cocks brushed against each other. Patroclus felt him get the chills when Achilles did this.

“You’re very beautiful, Achilles.”

“So are you, Patroclus. So are you.”

Patroclus let his head fall down onto Achilles’ shoulder. Achilles let out a grunt and pushed Patroclus over so they were now on Achilles’ bed. 

Achilles grabbed hold of Patroclus’ wrists and pinned him down. “You’re so very beautiful, Patroclus.” He let go one of Patroclus’ wrists and moved his hand so it rested on his cheek to prevent him from looking away in embarrassment. “Inside and out.” Achilles went back to kissing him and Patroclus moved his hands so he could feel Achilles’ strong muscles. He wanted to stay in those arms for the rest of his life. To die in those arms…

Achilles began to kiss at his nipples until they budded and left a trail of kisses down his torso until he came to Patroclus’ hips. 

“Patroclus,”

“Please-,”

Achilles gave a small smile before kissing and licking at Patroclus’ inner and outer thighs, worshipping every part of his body. Patroclus moved his eyes away when Achilles began to brush his fingers over his thick curls at his groin. Patroclus moaned in response. Achilles kissed him one more time before descending onto him, taking him deeper and deeper. He used his tongue and softly hummed causing Patroclus feeling the desperation for release. Patroclus cried out and released what he had building up inside and through it all Achilles stayed right there, still sucking and licking. 

After he finished he moved back up to Patroclus and began to kiss him again. He still rested his hand on the lower part of Patroclus’ torso. 

“Philtatos,” he whispered to Patroclus.

“Hm?”

“It means ‘most beloved.’”

Achilles went in for a quick kiss before finally descending his finger down onto Patroclus, exploring more of his pleasure area. Patroclus tensed up as Achilles added another finger.

“Alright?”

“Yes, keep going.”

Achilles did just that before finally finishing and watched as Patroclus softly sigh. He then moved so he was lying completely on top of him.

“Patroclus.” There it was again. _Pa-tro-clus._

“Achilles. Achilles, Achilles, my sweet Achilles.”

Achilles went back in for a kiss before setting himself up to position himself to really show his much love and devotion to his Patroclus.

There was only rhythm between them after that. Achilles knew he was saying things that were nonsense, Patroclus’ name, curses, and moans. He tore at Patroclus’ neck, and Patroclus felt himself buckle under Achilles every time he hit that one spot. 

It was all over too soon with Achilles pouring himself inside Patroclus. 

They laid there on the bed panting before finally returning to steady breathing and feeling exhausted. 

Patroclus could only so much wrap his arms around Achilles and stroke his back as the blond laid on him with his head on his chest. 

“Was it alright, Patroclus?”

“That was amazing.”

Achilles smiled and moved his head so he was looking up at his beloved. 

“Patroclus,” he was beginning to ask.

“Mhm,”

“Are we still just friends or are we more than that now?”

Patroclus thought this over. “Do you want to be more than just friends?”

“Yes,” he quickly answered. “I mean, I figured since we took the oath of friendship and what we just did isn’t really something that friends do, I figure that there might be a vow for lovers.”

“Achilles, there’s something I have to tell you,” Patroclus was starting to say. “It isn’t really so much as a ‘friendship’ vow, but a lovers’ vows. Um, the love making is also part of the vow. I didn’t tell you that because I didn’t know what you would have thought.”

“Oh, Patroclus,” Achilles said smiling. “I am glad to hear that they did this as well. I don’t want to be just friends. I want to be more. I want to be your everything. I want to be ‘your Achilles’.” 

“And I want to be ‘your Patroclus’.”

Achilles smiled and moved up so he was resting next to his love. 

“In a way, it feels like our wedding night,” Achilles said kissing Patroclus on the lips again. He closed his eyes and curled next to Patroclus. “My Patroclus. My husband. My love. My friend. My everything.”

Patroclus wrapped his arms around Achilles and kissed his fine head once more before surrendering to sleep. He felt enlightened by the previous event, as well as the thought of it being a long weekend that they could spend together as a new couple. “My Achilles. My husband. My love and friend. My everything.”


End file.
